For Me
by Lana.G
Summary: Bella and Edward return home after The Volturi in New Moon. Bella's thoughts about their relationship and her decisions. Oneshot.


**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Some of you will be confused about what's going on here, I want you to know that I plan on doing both a prequel and a sequel to this because you will note that I changed something's. But I must warn you that it will be a long time in coming because about two days after I made an account, my computer quit on me. I just found out that it can't be fixed and I don't have the money to get it fixed right now. I'm working on different parts for this and another story so I will eventually post more I'm just not sure when. _

_I hope you enjoy this one shot and will come back one day to read the other parts. Please read and review and enjoy the story. _

Lana .G.

We had just been picked up from the airport from the rest of the Cullen's, and I still wasn't talking much or kissing him. But I allowed him to hold me on the way to wherever it is that we were going. I knew the time was coming when I would have to make my decision known but a part of me never wanted to leave his arms, I felt... complete again and safe.

I sighed again, I seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Where are we going?" I asked Rosalie, who was the one driving, but it was Edward who replied.

"To or house, we'll take you back to Charlie's in the morning." Oh, I had forgotten it was night when we got back.

I sighed again and curled up further in his arms. There were so many things that had changed, he had been gone for more than a year and so much was different now. I knew time seemed to move differently for vampires so well they knew a year had passed, it seemed like hardly enough time for things to change drastically, but they had for me, and I didn't know how to tell them that.

Too soon we were pulling up the long driveway of the Cullen's, and we pulled up to that white house and everyone got piled out. Or tried to because when I tried to Edward instead swept me into his arms and carried me into the house. When he started to take me upstairs though, I knew I had to say something.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking you upstairs, it is the middle of the night you can still get a few hours sleep before going back to Charlie's." He replied.

"Put me down Edward," I knew I had to start explaining things, "I don't need any sleep and I won't be going back to Charlie's. You were gone for over a year Edward did you really think things wouldn't change." It wasn't him that answered me but Alice.

"But I picked you up from Charlie's?"

"You just happened to come by when I was visiting him. I don't live there, I don't even live in Forks anymore." I could tell that not only Edward but the rest of the Cullen's were surprised by that.

"Where do you live now?" It was Edward who asked, I knew that if I told him he would be there, he would move even if his family didn't. I knew now that the time was here, I had to tell him, it was time for thing's to end.

"It doesn't matter where I live now." I replied and turned my back on the lot of them, taking a sweeping look of the house one last time.

"But... " Edward started before I cut him off.

"I helped you get him back," now I was talking to the Cullen's and not Edward, "he's safe now and it's your responsibility to care for him now and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I couldn't look at them as I continued speaking "I don't want you to look for me or contact me and if you ever see me here because I'm visiting Charlie, I want you to look the other way and pretend you didn't" I felt a tear drop from my eyes as I turned around and looked at them. I could see the disbelief on their faces and the despair on Edwards as he finally realized that I was saying goodbye.

I went towards him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"I loved you so much and you hurt me so bad. This isn't revenge and this isn't out of spite or whatever it is that you're thinking. I just have to think about myself now." I sighed as I put my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his lips. I savoured the feel of his arms going around me and pulling me against him, the full lengths of our bodies touching. I could tell that he didn't want to let me go. I sighed as I gently pulled away from him and rested me head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly into his ear.

"For what?" He asked. I could feel his confusion and hurt over what was happening and he started to pull away to look at me but I tightened my hold on him, wanting to have him in my arms for another second.

"For loving you." I released him and turned and walked away, past his stunned family and out of their house for the last time.


End file.
